


Special

by Sin_Cindy10



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Three Houses, setleth - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dragon seteth - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cindy10/pseuds/Sin_Cindy10
Summary: Seteth is soft for Byleth
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Special

It was late in his office and he still had a long way to go. Seteth rubbed his forehead as he stared at the stack of paperwork that needed to be complete. He stood up and walked around to get blood flowing again until he saw something strange in the mirror. 

No, it was him. Even after years being in this form, he still thought it was strange. He tucked his hair back behind his hair as he looked in the mirror staring at his pointy ear. He thought back to the times where he could stretch his wings and fly over the coast, the cool air hitting him as he soared. After the war, it was now his priority to keep Flayn safe and their true identities a secret. 

"Seteth?"

Seteth quickly brushed his hair back over ear and walked back to his desk. He took a deep breath and answered, "Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"You may."

Byleth walked in the room quietly and her brows furrowed as she looked up to meet his gaze. 

"Why are you awake Seteth? Shouldn't you be getting rest?"

"I'm sorry but I still have work to do," he gestured towards the stack. "I could also ask you the same question."

"I was going to but I noticed your light was still on so I wanted to check on you."

He smiled, "Thank you but I think I'll be okay."

"Is something bothering you?" 

He felt his face loosen. "No."

"You're worried about Flayn aren't you?"

He stepped towards her, closing the distance. "Always, but I do argue that it is a father's job to worry."

Byleth looked up and smiled warmly. "She's safe," she leaned closer. "She'll always be safe when I'm around."

Seteth wrapped his arms around her waist closing the distance and rested his head on top of her's. "You came here for a different reason didn't you?"

"I missed you," she burrowed her head into his chest. "I don't see you often."

"I'm sorry my love," Seteth tilts her chin up and lowers his head. "Let me make it up to you. 

They kiss starting slow and sweet which builds up to something more passionate. Seteth caresses her cheek as her hands play around in his hair. Each kiss becomes more bruising as Seteth changes his attention to her neck leading back up to her lips. Byleth breaks the kiss as she tucks his hair behind his ears. She doesn't know what to think but her face remained emotionless.

"Byleth I-"

"It's okay," she looked at him warmly. "If not telling me is what keeps you and Flayn safe I won't ask. Take your time my beloved."

"Thank you," He shows his gratitude with a kiss on the forehead. "I don't know if I told you this but, you are someone special to me Byleth."

"Special?" She lightly grins. "Sorry but that sounds like love to me."

Seteth chuckles softly, "Yeah, it does."

Byleth pokes his nose affectionately, "Dont be shy say it."

"I love you."

This time she doesn't hold back her grin. "I love you too Seteth."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad grammar!


End file.
